Grivau
Hailing from the treacherous volcanic regions of the Elemental Realm, relatively little is known about the enigmatic grivaux '''when compared to other races. They are generally private, choosing to keep much about their society and culture to themselves and only sharing what is necessary or obvious. However, they are very keen when it comes to perceiving details about the other races. As a result, grivaux have often been labeled as silent observers, quiet and watchful as statues. Etymology and Other Names Their name comes from the Motille term, vi graux, ''which translates to 'loyal child'. This refers to their stout faithfulness to their god, Nomfeux. Grivaux who have forsaken Nomfeux, or have been forsaken by the god in the eyes of their peers, are sometimes called 'graiux'. Graiux is taken from ''un mais graux, ''which is a Motille phrase that means literally 'loyal to no one'. This name is commonly considered to be incredibly insulting, and is often avoided in civil conversation. Biology and Anatomy The grivaux are made of living stone. As a result, their biology is more reminiscent of a planet than that of a living creature. Their skin is literally rock hard, though not as easily shattered as stone, and with a density similar to that of another living creature. Beneath their rocky skin, grivaux have crystallized minerals that are structurally similar to that of a geode. As a result, grivaux with injuries such as cuts often appear to be sparkling as their crystallized insides shine through. Under the "geodes" is a thick layer of near-solid and extremely viscous rock, and at the center of this layer, a white-hot molten core. This unique physiology not only makes them searing to the touch, but also means they lack internal organs, and thus do not need to eat, sleep, or breathe to survive. Though they do not quite resemble any known creature in terms of appearance, grivaux have some features comparable to common animals. Their faces are round and short, similar to a rabbit; however, they also have hooked upper lips more akin to beaks. Their eyes do not have sclera, and their pupils appear as horizontal bars. A grivau's ears are large, emotive, and batlike in appearance. They tend to be lithe, with burly forearms and bird-like legs and feet with sharp talons. Grivaux come in a wide variety of natural, earthy tones, such as beige, brown, white, black, and grey. Most grivaux have mottled markings of a similar color, giving them a natural camouflage. Some individuals also have literal mineral veins across their skin, while others have crystallized formations of different mineral types in varying places. Grivaux are considered to be one of the longest-lived races in that they are functionally immortal. All grivaux were 'born' on what they call the Day of Creation. Though they are unable to reproduce or otherwise replicate themselves, it is still possible for a grivau to perish from grievous injury. As a result, the number of remaining grivaux is slowly dwindling. Sociology and Culture The grivaux have existed collectively since what they call the Day of Creation. On the Day of Creation, the grivaux were shaped by their god, Nomfeux, a mighty being of obsidian and magma. On that day, Nomfeux entrusted the grivaux with not only their willpower, but also with their way of life. To this day, they continue to live in the pattern Nomfeux set forth for them. However, though their culture is old, some humanitarians claim it is the least developed in terms of equality, and they may be right. By Nomfeux's design, Grivaux society operates on a caste system with three ranks: an upper, lower, and middle rank. Native Elements occupy the highest caste, while Silicates fill the middle rank. Halides and Carbonates share the lowest rank, while Mineraloids occupy a sort of wild card rank, able to be members of any caste. Grivaux of different castes live wildly different lives. While those of the highest rank live in luxury, getting the best of everything and often not needing to attend themselves, members of the lowest caste are often unable to find employment except as servants, butlers, and the like. The middle rank are often overlooked as entirely ordinary and fill most societal niches that the highest and lowest caste members are unable, or unwilling, to fill. Since revealing their caste system to the other races, grivaux have opened themselves to their scorn, and as a result have become quiet and private about other aspects of their culture. As grivaux are functionally immortal, this often resulted in the individual themselves becoming withdrawn, though outgoing grivau certainly exist. Grivau also developed no need for clothing, as their race is genderless and they do not have sexual organs. Additionally, their molten skin made wearing clothing difficult, as most materials burn up on contact. However, when the other races voiced complaints, grivaux reluctantly crafted specialized heat-resistant armor and clothing to wear. ''GAMEPLAY NOTE: This armor is flavor only and does not effect an armor's effectiveness or price unless stated otherwise. Behavior Grivaux tend to be very deliberate in their movements. To most grivau, anything worth doing is worth doing properly, and so much of their behavior is conscious and purposeful. For example, most grivaux tend not to twitch their large ears idly; instead, they may twitch their ears to better hear something far away, or chase off invading insects. While they will not bounce their legs out of restlessness, they may bounce their legs to draw attention to something, or gather momentum for a jump. They are also, for the most part, very quiet in terms of speech. Most grivaux will very rarely yell or raise their voices, and when they do, it is usually in moments of intense emotion. Some grivaux take their silence even further and only speak when it is absolutely necessary, while others refuse to speak at all. Selective muteness is far more common in grivaux than in any other race, though it is still relatively rare among them. Naming Conventions As they have no parents to bestow them with a name-- in fact, most grivaux consider the Elemental Realm itself to be their parent-- each grivau chose their own name. Though their chosen name could consist of anything, many chose names that started with the same letter as their mineral, and most did not choose existing words as names. Collectively, grivaux chose to be named as Children of Nomfeux, to honor the god that shaped them. Grivaux who have forsaken Nomfeux, or who have been deemed unworthy of the god in the eyes of their peers, may instead be named Children of other gods, or even Children of things pertaining to the reasons for their unworthiness, such as Deception and Hate. It should be noted that Grivaux of the top and middle castes will never be called Children of anything other than Nomfeux; however, former members of these castes can be. '''Examples of grivau names: Rinscra, Child of Nomfeux; Yhesk, Child of Nomfeux; Crill, Child of Greed Notable Grivaux *Faldus, Child of Nomfeux *Ick, Child of False Truths Racial Traits (3.5e) Grivaux are a Medium race, incurring no benefits or penalties for their size. Thanks to their Instinctive Cognition, all grivaux gain +2 to Knowledge: Venelum, and all grivaux have Knowledge: Venelum as a class skill. Owing to their Molten Skin, anyone who comes into physical contact with a grivau, including allies, must make a DC 10+level Fortitude save to avoid taking 1d6 fire damage. Once per day, this skill may be used as a touch attack that deals (level)d6 fire damage and acts as the Burning Disarm spell. Due to their unique physiology, grivaux quite literally Feel No Pain. A grivau never becomes Unconscious when reduced to 0 hit points, and a grivau who reaches 0 hit points automatically becomes Stable. A grivau may continue fighting as Stable until their hit points are reduced to a negative amount equal to their Constitution score, at which point they Die. Each grivau has a different Mineral Biology, '''dependent on the type of mineral that was shaped into their form on the Day of Creation. Each different type of mineral provides different benefits, and each type is its own rank of societal caste. The types and their benefits are as follows: '' ' '' ''Native Elements: The category of naturally occurring uncombined minerals, Native Elements often refer to themselves as "pure" and are the highest ranked caste. Includes minerals such as gold, copper, and silver. Whenever a Native Element makes a successful Intimidate check, they gain +4 to all skill, ability, attack, and damage rolls for one round during combat or five minutes outside of combat. Additionally, Native Elements gain +2 to Intimidate. A grivau with this Mineral Biology may choose either +2 con -2 dex OR +2 wis -2 cha on top of their starting statistics. Silicates: Though they are by far the most common and widespread type of mineral, Silicates are very firmly located in the middle of the societal status ladder. Includes minerals such as garnet, quartz, and feldspar. When rolling Diplomacy, Silicates may choose to roll 2d20 at a -10 penalty instead of 1d20. Additionally, Silicates gain +2 to Diplomacy. A grivau with this Mineral Biology may choose either +2 str -2 con OR +2 cha -2 int on top of their starting statistics. Halides: Stereotypically the weakest and most cowardly of the minerals, Halides are often bullied by the other mineral types, and make up the lowest societal caste along with Carbonates. Includes minerals such as halite, sylvite, and fluorite. Once per day as a free action, a Halide may double their movement speed for two rounds. Additionally, Halides gain +2 to Move Silently. A grivau with this Mineral Biology may choose either +2 dex -2'' con 'OR '''+2 wis -2 cha on top of their starting statistics. Carbonates: Sharing a caste rank with Halides, Carbonates are also considered to be frail and timid, though not nearly to the extent that Halides are. Includes minerals such as calcite, dolomite, and malachite. Carbonates receive +2 AC against Attacks of Opportunity. Additionally, Carbonates gain +2 to Hide. A grivau with this Mineral Biology may choose either +2 str -2 dex OR +2 int -2 wis on top of their starting statistics. Mineraloid: The most diverse type of mineral, Mineraloids make up all the remaining minerals that do not fit into another category, and can be a member of any caste. Includes all minerals that do not fit under any other category, such as pyrite, turquoise, and ice. Once per day, a Mineraloid may choose to use one of the following as a spell-like ability: Bear's Endurance, Bull's Strength, Cat's Grace, Eagle's Splendor, Fox's Cunning, or Owl's Wisdom. Additionally, Mineraloids may choose a single skill to put +1 in. This choice is permanent and cannot be changed once made. A grivau with this Mineral Biology may choose from any of the other Mineral Biology stat adjustments on top of their starting statistics. Category:Worldbuilding Category:Races